


Hot Deadbeat Dad

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Daddy Derek, Gen, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, Kindergarten Teacher Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, Multi, OMCs - Freeform, Shy Derek, Uncle Derek - Freeform, attempted kiddnapping, but not really, small amout of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids can sometimes get odd ideas, like black and white moves are black and white because they hadn't invented colour, like all girls are called mommy, and you uncle must be your daddy too, cause your uncle does all the same thing Greg's dad does, that makes sense, right?</p><p>Or the one where Stiles thinks Derek is a deadbeat dad.</p><p>(Formally uncle daddy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this the other day because people always think my niece is my daughter when we are out together, and she went through a phase where every woman was mummy. So I came up with this.

Stiles love being a kindergarten teacher, it might not be the job every 25 year old dreamed, but for stiles there was nothing else he'd rather do. His mom had taught kindergarden before she had gotten sick, and for Stiles, it felt right to follow in her foottsteps.

This was his second year teaching in Beacon Hill elementry, and he loved the kid he taught, and got along well with the parents. He had even managed to make friends with a few of them this year, sure some of them just said a quick greeting before grabbing their kid and running out the door but a few stayed to chat, Laura Hale was one.

The Hale's had lived in Beacon Hill years ago, before a fire destroyed their house leaving just Laura and her two siblings left, they had moved to New York to live with their Uncle Peter, until Laura and her son, Jacob, moved back a few months ago. Her brother and sister had followed her out not long after, her sister Cora was working for a local law firm while her brother, Derek, was a social worker who desperately needed a vacation. He had only asked about Jacobs father once, and in Laura's words he was "a worthless piece of crap that had ran out as soon as the stick turned blue." But she had great support from her family, her brother had practially droped everything to help her and took over the role of dad for Jacob. Still, it was only Laura that stiles seen at the school, Laura had worked as a freelance graphic designer for a few companies meaning she had the time to do the school runs. She thought it was important for Jacob to have that assurance, that his mom would be there. The only way he seen the rest of the family where in the pictures Jacob drew in class, a lot of which where of Jacob and his 'Uncle D', as they where labeled. 

 

Which is why, when one Monday morning, when Laura left Jacob off and told stiles that her sister Cora would be the one collect Jacob that afternoon, Stiles knew something was up. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Oh fine, fine, everything just freaking fantastic." The sacasim was strong with this one.

 

"Yeah, sounds it."

 

"Ugh, shit" she sighed before taking a deep breath and bracing herself, " I got a phone call on Friday, and.. Five years! Five years and not even a freaking phone call and that useless excuse of a human being rings up and says he wants to be in Jacobs life. I mean why now? Why not back then? What the hell has he been doing for five years?" 

 

"Oh my god! Jacobs dad?" Stiles exclaimed.

 

" Yes, I know. I mean I dunno what to do, he gave up every right he had to him when he bolted, but at the same time, he's Jacobs dad, I don't think I want to be the one that denies Jacob the chance to at lest know who he is." She sighed again as she scrubbed her hands over her face. " I'm meeting him this afternoon to try and sort this thing out."

 

"Well, look if you need any help let me know, my dads the Sheriff and he'll help if he starts causing any problems."

 

"Thanks Stile's, I'll see you tomorrow."

 

That afternoon Stile's meet the youngest Hale, she looked a lot like a younger version of Laura, though her hair was a lighter shade of brown. She didn't stay long to chat, a quick hello before she whisked Jacob away. Everything had returned to normal over the next few weeks , Laura never brought up the subject of Jacobs dad again; until three weeks later, on a Friday afternoon, when Laura told him Jacob would be meeting his dad. He wished her good luck. It was why on Monday he couldnt wait for Laura to come in so he could find out what had happend. 

"It went okay, I think, I mean, they went to the park for a while, and my brother didn't rip his throat out with his teeth when we picked him up, so okay I guess?" 

It was two weeks after Laura had told him about the meeting that again Laura wasn't there to pick up Jacob, instead it was Cora and a unbelievable hot guy, Stiles was not completely unsure that he hadn't fallen asleep and slipped in to a wet dream. This dude was hot like burning, his face looked like it had been sculpted by the Gods, with stubble that Stiles just wanted to feel on skin. His t-shirts was just tight enough to show off the muscles hidden underneath, the short sleeves showing off his biceps, Stiles was pretty sure they could crush him on their own.

He was broken out of his reverie when he head the excited squeak of a 5 year old Jacob as he ran past Cora and straight to the dark hair man, shouting "Daddy!" Stiles was pretty sure his heart stopped at the moment. This was Jacobs dad, the one that ran out on Laura, and had ignored his son for his whole life. He saw Cora roll her eyes as the man scooped Jacob up, putting him high on his shoulders. He smiled at Stiles and waved as Jacob shouted goodbye before he turned and left, leaving Stiles and Cora.

 

"So, whats up with Jacobs dad?" Stiles asked.

 

A scowl appeared on Cora's face, "oh don't even ask, really don't were trying not to murder him at the moment." 

 

Stiles nodded in understanding. When he seen a completely stress out Laura the next day that looked like she was going to burst into tears, he decided then It didn't matter how hot Jacobs dad was, Stiles didn't like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well good ? Bad? Continue or not?


	2. It's always the supermarket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I had an unbelievable response to this so here is a second chapter, it's short but this isn't going to be an epically long fic, so enjoy!

Stiles didn’t see hot deadbeat dad for another week, not that Stiles had been looking out for him picking up Jacob from school, nope, definitely not. 

He was stocking up on food for the week when he felt a small hand tug on his t-shirt, behind him stood Jacob Hale, face covered in chocolate, and a big smile plastered on his face.

“Mr. Stiles! What are you doing outside of school? Are you shopping too? We came to get eggs and bread but daddy let me get chocolate, I was supposed to wait till after dinner but then I hid, and I ate it all, but don’t tell daddy Mr. Stiles!”

“Wow, okay slow down there Jacob, are you here with you dad?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know where he is, he wasn’t gonna let me have my chocolate so I hided and ate it.” Jacob explained holding up one hand to show a mess of melted chocolate while he attempted to lick the chocolate from around his mouth.  
“Alright, well your daddy is going to be very worried so we should go find him.” Stiles said as he looked around to see if he could see Jacob’s dad. 

“Come on lets go find him.” They had made it to the end of the aisle when the frantic sounds of a man’s voice could be heard shouting Jacobs name. 

“Daddy!” Jacob called back. 

There was running footsteps and suddenly a very dishevelled and panicked looking dead beat dad came running around the corner.

“Oh my god Jacob!” he ran to meet them, dropping down and scooping Jacob up and hugging him. “Never, never ever do that again!” there was a noticeable break in his voice, and at the sound Jacob started to cry.

“I’m sorry daddy! I just wanted to eat my chocolate; I’ll never do it again! I promise, please don’t cry!”

Stiles stood awkwardly for a moment, feeling as though he was intruding while the both stood there hugging. Suddenly releasing they had an audience hot deadbeat dad shuffled Jacob over in his arm so that he could talk to Stiles.

Holy shit, if he thought deadbeat dad was hot before, Stiles was completely struck dumb at the site of the muscular god standing holding a child with his eye watery with tears. It was official, he wasn’t real; no one could look that good while they cried. 

“You’re Jacob’s teacher, Mr. Stiles?” he asked.

“Um, yeah, yes that’s me, but you can call me just Stiles, that my name, sort of.” Foot meet mouth.

“Right, thank you so much-”

“Don’t worry about it, as long as your both alright,” Stiles interrupted, he had to leave before he done something stupid. He looked over to Jacob.  
“I’ll see you at school, tell Laura I said hi!” stiles called as he turned tail and ran.


	3. Trick? or Treat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you hadn't already guessed I've actually got most of this story written, (well different drafts of a couple of different chapters that may or may not get put in) so here's another one, cause I'm feeling generous and really the response has been so brilliant! So.... Have some more!

“Scott, you don’t understand!” Stiles moaned as he dropped on to the couch; it was Halloween night and Stiles and Scott were enjoying they’re ritual of sugar and bad horror movies. It was nice, they hadn’t had much time to hang out lately, Scott had married Kira in March that year and they had been busy sorting out their house. They had bought a fixer upper that Kira had fallen in love with, and were still in the process of fixing.

“What? That you have the hots for one of your student’s deadbeat dad?” Scott said with a smirk. 

“No… Well, yes. But this guy, I swear he’s like the human torch.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s not an asshole” Scott pointed out.

“I know, but you should have freaking seem him the other day, he was in actual tears, I shit you not, I just wanted wrap him up and…. Ugh I dunno.” Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands up in exasperation. “I just don’t get the asshole vibe from him.”

“You know, your ‘feelings’ about people aren't always right.”

“Lies and slander!” Stiles shouted throwing a cushion at Scott’s face; Scott of course caught it and threw it back at him, hitting him on the side of his head. “When have I been wrong? I was right about creepy Matt, and right about that chick Jennifer, and I still maintain that that blind guy that lived in the same apartment building as Allison was shady!”

“Well then, maybe your right? Maybe he was an asshole, but isn’t anymore?”

“Yeah but, I had Coffee with Laura the other day and she told me how things were going, apparently he’s asked for a freaking DNA test.” Since the whole dad thing had been happening Laura had started talking to Stiles more, to the point where they would meet for coffee so she could vent. Every time she brought it up to her brother or sister is usually turned in to a discussion of what could be done legally or about child phycology.

“They just don’t seem to understand that I just need to talk about it, I don’t want advice about what could happen, I don’t need to hear all the freaking statistics and legal mobo-jumbo.” Stiles had understood that, so they meet up had coffee and complained about their shit.

“Wow, well that is a pretty assholish thing to do.” Scott added.

“Yeah, I know, but he’s like two different people, it’s weird.”

“Well, he doesn’t sound like a good guy to me.” Scott point out while he grabbed another hand full of candy out of the bowl.

“Dude stop eating all the candy, that’s meant to be for the trick or treater!” Stiles complained, taking the bowl away from him to find it half empty, he scowled, “I’m serious, see if I have delinquent kids egging my apartment because I had no candy to give them, I’m coming after you.” He stated, pointing his finger at Scott in, what was supposed to be a threatening manner, which failed, if the smirk Scott gave him told him anything.

“Do you not have to keep your figure good for Kira or something?” Stiles questioned.

"Na, we're married now, richer or poorer, sickness and health, fit or fat." He replied with a shrug.

"I hate to break it to you buddy, but I was at your wedding, nowhere in the vows did it say fit or fat." Stiles said was the door bell rang, standing he took the hidden candy stash to the door.

"It was implied!" Scott shouted after him.

Stiles opened the door and had to resist the urge to close it again. Stood at his door was a very hairy werewolf Jacob and his very hot, _‘no Stiles! Stop calling him hot, not hot, he's an asshole,’_ dad

"Mr. Stiles! Mr. Stiles! I didn't know this was your house! Look! Look! I'm a werewolf! No one else in my class is a werewolf! Sarah is dressed up as Draculaura, has she called at your house?"

“Wow Jacob, remember to breath." Stiles heard his dad say resting his hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, he a little excited." He said with a small smile”

Forcing himself not to notice how adorable the smile was, Stiles looked up with at him with a neutral face. "Yes, well, that's what kids do, they get excited." _‘Not that you would know’_ he thought to himself.

"Well, erm, I never really got to thank you properly for helping me find Jacob the other day, thank you again by the way, sorry I never really introduced myself either, I'm --" he began nervously before Stiles cut him off.

"It's alright, I know who you are Laura told me all about you." Stiles felt a certain amount of glee at the way the man flushed a light shade of pink.

"Oh, well I wouldn't believe everything she says." He said with a slight laugh.

Stiles felt a surge of anger at that statement, what was he trying to say? That Laura had lied about his failure as a father's and the complete upheaval that he had caused walking back into their lives this late? About him having the gal to ask for a DNA test? "Yes well, Jacob here some candy for you, your costume is brilliant!" Stiles told him as he held out the bowl for him to grab some candy.

"Thanks Mr. Stiles! Everyone helped me make it!" He announced with pride. Stiles noticed the blush across his dad’s face again, wondering if he was included in the 'everyone'.

"That’s great! You can tell everyone about it next week when we're all back in school"

"Kay! Bye Mr. Stiles!" Jacob called as he ran down the path.

"Um, bye Stiles, come on Jacob let’s see where you mom is" His dad said with a shy smile as he ran after him.

“Holy crap! That was deadbeat dad!” Stiles exclaimed as he sat back down next to Scott.

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, him and Jacob just trick or treated at the door.”

“Well you weren’t kidding when you said he was like two different people. He wants a DNA test but still wants to take him out on Halloween.” They both went back to their movie but Stiles still couldn’t get his head around it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody wants to stalk me on tumbler...  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redofthehood1


	4. Third encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I have been really bad at updating all my fics lately but I plan to get them updated soon! So this was writen ages ago, there will only be one more chapter after this so yay! Nearly finished.

The next time he saw Jacobs dad was the day before thanksgiving. He was braving the supermarket the day before thanksgiving because someone (him) had forgot to get sweet potatoes. It had become a tradition that the McCalls and Stilinski have thanksgiving together, this was going to be the first one where Scott and Kira joined them as a married couple. Stiles other friends were all going to be visiting family, Allison and Issac where spending it with her dad and his new girlfriend, Lydia's mum, Lydia would be going too. While Jackson was going to be visiting family in London, which was stupid he thought, they didn't even celebrate thanksgiving there. Danny was travelling with Ethan to spend it with his parents.

Going in to the supermarket the day before thanksgiving was like going in to a war zone, it was a mad scamble to grab what ever it was you needed and get out as quick as you could, this, this was stiles third supermarket, the first three being completely devoid of sweet potatoes. As he struggles towards the fruit and veg he ran into a very solid wall of muscle. He looked up to see a very familiar stubbled jaw. 

"Sorry, didn't see you." Jacob's dad said as he helped steady him.

"Thanks, sorry for running in to you, kinda hard not to with all these people." 

"It's okay, need any help?" 

"I should be alright, I've just got to get some sweet potatoes then I'm out of here." He said looking around to see very empty shelf labeled 'sweet potatoes'. "Oh shit! They're all gone! This is the third place I've tired!" Stile moaned.

"Here take these ones, I've got two bag and, we only really need one." Stiles turned to see Jacobs dad holding out a bag of sweet potatoes. 

"Oh my god! Thank you so much, you have literally saved my life, I'm serious, Melissa would have killed me if I didn't show up with these tomorrow. I'll make it up to you! I promise!"

"Well, you- you could agree to, em, go get a coffee with me or something?" He asked, he face a brilliant shade of pink.

"That, that would be good, but- but I'm not sure it we should, you know, because of Laura and everything." Stiles explained awkwardly, and watched as a pained look made its way on to his face.

"Yeah, of course, I understand. Um, I'm just gonna go." Stiles watched as he practically ran towards the check out and sighed. This was gonna make things awkwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor Derek, first he's a deadbeat dad and now his li likes his sister.... Awwww lol I do so love the awkward misunderstandings. I've actually written an ending to this but I'm not completely happy with it, so I want to hear what you think could happen in the ending? Just comment and let me know. I'm hoping to get up within the week.


	5. Clearing the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Chapter! Enjoy the last chapter, this came out way more dramatic than I though it would but I think I like it, let me know what you think.

There was no news, or run ins with Jacobs dad, Stilies trying his best not to be disappointed. After his encounter in the supermarket Stiles couldn't help but wish he had said yes to the coffee, sure he may have been a jackass when Laura first told him she was pregnant, but everyone makes mistakes. But every time he thought that he quickly shoved the idea out of his head. He was not going to make a bad situation worse by thinking with his dick. No matter how incredibly hot Jacobs dad was, or how adorable he looked when he blushed.

Three weeks after thanksgiving though, Stiles meet Laura in the mall while he was doing the last of his present shopping and made made the mistake of asking how Jacob and his dad were getting along.

"It's a complete nightmare, I've told him he not allowed to come to the house anymore, he said he didn't have any money to get Jacob a present so Derek loaned him some, instead of going shopping he went to a bar and drank it all." Laura scowled at the thought.

"Holy shit!" Stiles gasped.

"I know! He went nuts when I confronted him about it Derek was gonna kill him."

"How's Jacob taking it?"

"He wasn't around much to make too much of an impression on him if in honest, I was already going to tell him to hit the road because he kept cancelling or showing up late but this was the final straw. Honestly think if he shows up again Derek's gonna kill him."

"I wouldn't blames him."

It was only a few days later that Stiles got, what he guessed, was his final looks at Jacobs dad before he left town. He found him in a liquor store. Stiles was running to get some wine for the Christmas dinner, which would be spent at Kira's and Scott's, with his dad, Melissa and Kira's parents. Stiles had said he would bring booze, so now here he was trying to figure out what wine to bring when he spotted him. Pulling a very expensive bottle of whiskey from the top shelf. Before he knew what he was doing Stiles had blurted out. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Startled the man jumped and turned round to see who had spoken. "Oh- hi Stiles." He said shyly .

"No way I'm not falling for that whole shy routine!"

"Wha-"

"Are you gonna get that?" Stiles glared and pointed at the bottle in his hand.

"Well- yes, why? Wh-"

"So what you can't buy a present but you can buy $50 worth of whiskey?!"

"I- wait what are you talking about?" He asked seemingly completely confused.

"Oh don't even try it! People like you make me sick, you shouldn't be allowed to be a father!"

"What are you..? But I'm not a father!" He exclaimed completely cluster now, his face a bright pink.

"Yeah no kidding your not! Whatever dude, do what you like it'll be your loss in the end." With that Stiles turned and stormed out of the store, wine completely forgotten. Missing the very confused and stunned look that passed over the other mans face.

 

The next day was the last day of school before the holidays, Stiles braved the horror of finger paints, glitter and glue to help everyone make their holiday cards, he couldn't tell, but he was pretty sure he had glitter in places that would make a stripper blush. after breaking up another argument about sharing the blue paint Stiles breathed a sign of relief when it was eventually time to clear up. Parents arrived in stages until the only one left was Jacob Hale. He had been watching him to see if he showed any visible signs of being upset about his dad, but so far he had just been his usual happy self.

Laura had told him that she wasn't sure if it would be Cora or Derek that picked up Jacob, she had to go to the airport to pick up her uncle and his family who where coming for the holiday.

"Hi buddy, you want to help me clean up while we wait for your lift?"

"Okay Mr. Stiles."

Stiles didn't have to wait long, 10 minutes passed when hurried footsteps sounded down the hallways and a haggard looking man stumbled in through the door. He stood a little shorter than Stiles, a dark mop of hair sat on his head, his face was pale and his eyes where slightly bloodshot.

"Hey there, sorry I'm late, Jacob, hey buddy! you ready to get going?"

Jacob looked up at the man, moving to stand closer to Stiles.

"Sorry, who are you?" Stiles asked putting himself between the man and Jacob.

"Oh yeah, I'm Jacobs dad, Laura asked me to pick him up today."

"Your not my daddy!" Jacob shouted from behind him.

"Yes, I am," the man raised his voice as he spoke.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave right now before I call the police." Stiles said firmly, keeping Jacob behind him.

"Stay out of this, that is my kid, I'm not letting his bitch of a mother keep him from me." As he moved closer Stiles could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Stiles moved himself away, keeping Jacob behind him as he put the chairs and tables between them. he pulled his phone out of his pocket and begun to dial, "I'm calling the police."

The man dived at Stiles as the phone rung, Stiles just heard the click of the phone connecting before he was knocked over the phone flying from his hand, Jacob screamed "Run!" Stiles shouted as he felt the crack of a fist on his cheek, stiles felt the weight moved from him as the man stood and moved to follow, Stiles grabbed the man legs, pulling him to the ground, earning him a kick to the face, Stiles lay in a daze watching at the man stood and ran to the door, just to be body checked by a very large moving wall.

Stile slowly gathered himself up, as sounds of shouting and fighting carried could be heard, by the time Stiles made it out into the hall way a deputy and his dad had broken up the fight.

"Stiles, are you alright?" his dad asked as he pulled him into a hug, before checking the damage on his face. "When i heard the shouting on the phone i got his as fast as I could."

"I'm okay dad, where's Jacob, I told him to run-"

"Jacob is fine, his uncle got here just as we did, apparently the guy went nuts when Laura was going to have his parental rights took away if he didn't wise up, knocked Derek out when he found out he was picking him and came here to take the kid." His dad pointed over to a very familiar man and Jacob who where clinging to one another.

"But that's, wait? what?"

"Come on kiddo lets get you checked out, you took a few hits to the head there."

"Ahmm, yeah lets, lets just do that."

 

This was how Stiles found himself sitting in the emergency room, still completely confused. His dad kept giving him odd looks because of how quite he was being, probably though the kick to the head had rattled his brain to much, but in reality he just really didn't know what was happening.

The doctor eventually seen him and gave him the all clear, telling him to ice his face and take some advil when he got home.

"Hi". Stiles turned to see the Jacobs... something, he wasn't quite sure anymore, standing sheepishly with pink tinting his ears.

"Hi" he replied, squinting his eyes as he study the man, "So who are you actually? Because Jacob keeps calling you dad, but my dad says your his uncle and I have no idea what just happened, and if you really are his uncle I have probably made a fool out of myself."

The man coughed as he shuffled in his feet nervously, "Aah, yeah- yes, I'm Jacobs uncle, Derek Hale, he started calling me dad when he was three and no matter what we tell him he doesn't stop, something one of his friends said when we lived in New York... They guy who hit you, that was actually Jacobs dad, his biological one."

"Oh," Stiles nodded along, "That- that would make more sense, I though you where his dad, because of the whole calling you dad thing."

"Yeah, I guessed that since the last time we seen each other.." Stiles winced at the memory.

"Oh my God!" Stiles exclaimed, "You asked me out! You asked me out and I said no because I though you where Jacobs hot deadbeat dad!"

Derek looked up "You think I'm hot?"

"Of course that's what you hear!" Stiles spluttered out as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

"I thought you turned me down because you liked Laura." Derek explained.

"Oh God no, I mean Laura is lovely but I like dudes, preferably shy and adorable kind that are cool uncles and definitely not a deadbeat dad."

Derek smiled a beautiful smile, Stiles swears there was sparkles surround him like in a crappy romance anime, maybe he should get the doctor to check again for a concussion...

"So does that mean you would like to go and get a coffee? Or maybe dinner sometime?" Derek asked.

"Yes, most definitely."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww so it's all cleared up in the end lol I was think I might do this story from Derek's point of view? let me know if you would be interested, might also do an extra bit where we learn where the Daddy Derek came from. Thank you to everyone that put up with the waiting! and who gave kudos and everything! you are great! :D


End file.
